Bad News Belles
by Eva West
Summary: [Bad News Bears] An older Amanda has to coach the Belles who are even worse than the Bears. But with a little help and a lot of luck, can they make it to the top? R&R! Old pen name Pray For The Soul of Betty
1. The Belles

Bad News Belles

"Amanda!" A voice called. "Amanda, over here!"

A thirty five year old Amanda was sitting in her car, gathering her work designs up and putting them in her green Juicy Couture laptop bag. She took the bag, and got out of the car to the lady and her daughter who was walking towards her black car. She didn't know why she agreed to coach the Belles, but she agreed. Maybe she had a soft spot for baseball even after all of these years.

"Where have you been?" Mrs. McGowan asked.

"Hey." Amanda said. "Sorry I'm late, this lady couldn't decide what color scheme she wanted for her room, and she was looking at a gigantic ring of colors and said she 'liked all of them'."

"Okay." Mrs. McGowan said. "Well, we're all really glad that you could be here to coach this team." Her daughter smiled.

"Yeah." Amanda said.

"Alright." Mrs. McGowan said. "Have fun Lane!"

"Um," Amanda started, and Mrs. McGowan looked back. Amanda raised an eyebrow.

"Oh." Mrs. McGowan turned around, and gave Amanda an envelope. Amanda opened it and saw the check.

"Thank you." Amanda said.

Mrs. McGowan gave Amanda a false smile, and then went into her car.

"Amanda, is it true you were on the Olympic Softball team?" Lane asked.

"A really long time ago." Amanda said.

"But this is baseball." Lane said.

Amanda almost felt bad for the girl. Instead of just taking the point that girls didn't play baseball, and just sign her up for softball, Mrs. McGowan took a stand and put together an all girls team, and tried to get them in the baseball league. When that didn't work, she sued the league and the season was stopped until they agreed to let the girls play.

"Trust me." Amanda said. "I know baseball."

Amanda and Kelly had gotten together, and when Kelly moved away, their relationship stopped. It didn't start again until they met at collage in Southern California. They both graduated and got married. Now they have two kids Jesse and Catherine.

……………………

"Okay." Amanda said, and looked at the list. "Um, Lane, you're here. Rhiannon?"

"Okay, look, its Ryan, and spell it with a Y alright?"

Amanda looked at the girl. Maybe this was Tanner's soul mate. She was short, had short blonde hair and the attitude. "Alright then, Ryan with a Y. Allison?"

"Ali." She said. Ali was the only one wearing baseball pants that looked way too tight for her with a tight red t-shirt that said Abercrombie in black, matching her pants. Her dyed blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and it waved out at the ends. She had a pair of diamond studs on her ears. She should have been at cheerleading tryouts.

"Are you sure all of the make-up is necessary?" Amanda asked.

"Look," Ali said, getting snappy. "I like a little make-up when I'm in public. Is there a problem?"

"No." Amanda said. "Uh, Lauren?"

A redhead nodded her head.

"Katie?"

"Can I be pitcher?" Katie asked bluntly.

"Yeah, sure whatever." Amanda said.

"Carla?"

"CALLIE!" Everybody said.

"Yeah, its Callie." Callie said. Nobody called her Carla. Ever.

"Susann-"

"Suze." A tall girl with green eyes said.

"Danielle?"

"Elle." She said, twirling her pigtails.

"Audrey and Clara."

Clara lifted her head. She spoke in French and nobody knew what she was saying.

"Okay, I have no idea what your saying, merci."

Clara silenced.

"You know what? Just get out there. Get a mitt and catch the ball." Amanda told the team.

They were worse than the Bears, if that was possible. It made Amanda exhausted just to watch it. If the Bears were hurting the game of baseball, than the Belles were murdering it. Nobody knew what they were doing. Suze and Ryan were yelling at each other. Elle and Ali were comparing their acrylics, and were trying to decide if Elle's were too pink. Katie was warming up her swing and hitting a few people while she was doing that. Audrey and Clara were talking in inaudible French.

Amanda sighed. She should have just stayed home.

**(What do ya'll think? Should I keep going? Review please!)**


	2. Before the Game

It was opening day. Of course, Amanda was late because she was holed up at the furniture store. But the ceremony hadn't started yet. She got her laptop and made her way to the dugout, because the Belles were playing the first game against the Angels.

She stuck her head in the dugout and was somewhat not surprised about what she saw. There was Elle and Ali flirting with a group of guys from the Cubs team. Lane was writing in her diary or journal or something. Lauren was talking in slow French to Audrey and Clara. Katie was making-out with some guy from the Angels.

"HEY!" Amanda yelled and pulled Katie and the Angel's guy apart.

"What?" Katie asked. "We're kinda busy."

"Where's Ryan?" She looked around. "And Suze and Callie?"

Everybody started to laugh.

"Okay, where did they go, and who are they doing it with?" Amanda asked.

"There right there." Elle said. She pointed to the outfield.

Of course, Suze, Ryan and Callie had gotten themselves into a fight with a bunch of other guys from the Angels, Mets, Cubs, and the Red Sox. Suze was sitting on someone, and Ryan had pinned a guy to the wall. Callie was hitting and getting hit by a stubborn Red Sox player.

"Shit." Amanda said, under her breath. She ran out to the field, with the rest of the team behind her. "Guys, come on!"

She grabbed Callie's hair, and Ryan's shirt and pulled them in. Suze had apparently gotten her self punched, because her lip was bleeding. Suze got up and went over to Amanda.

"Thank you." Amanda said. "Now, get in the dugout!"

Ryan and Callie followed because Amanda was pulling them, but Suze smacked the guy she was sitting on across the face. He punched her stomach.

Amanda turned around. Then, out of nowhere, Kelly showed up.

"Hey babe." He said and kissed Amanda.

Suze and the guy where still hurting each other.

Amanda broke away, and said, "I'm sorry, but-"

Kelly got the message, and went over to Suze. He picked her up and flung her over his shoulder.

"HEY!" Suze shouted. "THIS ISN'T OVER DANA!" Then she realized she was being carried. "HEY WAIT! WHO THE HELL _ARE_ YOU?"

"Oh, that's real polite Suze." Elle said.

"Well, we all can't be Mary Sues like you Danielle." Suze said.

"Okay, what the hell is a Mary Sue?" Elle asked.

"Google it stupid." Suze said. She looked at Kelly. "You can put me down, I can walk."

"Are you going to kill anybody?" Kelly asked.

"No." Suze thought. "Except for Dana."

"Then no." Kelly said, and threw Suze down on the bench in the dugout.

"BOYS!" Amanda yelled. "OUT!"

The guys got out of the dugout, except for Kelly.

"What the hell was that?" Amanda asked. "Half of you are beating someone else, and the other half are making out with some guy? What's up with everybody?"

"It was only Katie." Ali said.

Katie threw her mitt at Ali's face. Ali caught it. "SHIT!" She yelled.

"What now?" Amanda asked.

"I chipped my acrylic!" Ali wailed.

"And yet, life goes on." Katie said.

"Guys, come on, ya'll are worse than the Bears!" Amanda said, but nobody heard her over the screams of the team.

Kelly left the dugout and Amanda threw a mitt at his back. "Gee thanks, leave me to these freaks!"

"FREAKS!" Ryan shouted. "EXUSE ME-"

Suze pours water on Ryan. "Sorry, she was going to have a fit or something!"

"The ceremony is gonna start." Amanda said.

"GET YOUR ASSES OUT THERE!" Amanda yelled. "NO KISSING OR HITTING THE GUYS, AND I MEAN IT!"

Amanda felt like she was talking to a group of kindergarteners.


	3. Unconstitional

Amanda stood grimly through the opening ceremony, and chose to ignore the catcalls and leers from the crowd. The girls however had other plans.

"And our newst team, the Belles!" The announcer called.

The whole Athletic team, leered at the same time. Suze stamped on someone's foot. Someone kicked Elle, thinking it was Suze. Elle screamed. Ryan whacked Elle in the head. Suze kicked the guy who kicked Elle. He kicked her back.

"C'mon guys." Amanda hissed, using an exasperated tone.

………………………..

Amanda pulled her laptop out of her bag, figuring that no one would mind if she did a little work while the game was going on. After all, she had told the girls where to go, and there was noting left to do. Katie had secured her spot as pitcher and Ryan made herself catcher. Lane was first base because she was tall and had long arms and legs. Suze, Callie, and Suze were second, shortstop and third. Audrey, Clara and Ali were outfield.

Elle, of course, was sitting in the dugout, filling her nails, and smiling at any cute guys tat walked by.

Seriously, Amanda thought, there's no hope for this team.

The Belles were playing the Angels, which were thought to be the best team of the league.

And the game went by so slow that it was painful.

Katie either walked the runner, who would steal, and then the ball would go who knows where, thus the runner making a home run. Or the hitter would hit something, and once again, the runner would end up scoring a home run.

The game ended up scoring, 28 – 0. Guess who was the zero.

The girls came stomping into the dugout, Ryan leading them. She took off her helmet, and threw her chest protector to the wall of the dugout.

"What's wrong Ryan?" Amanda asked soothingly.

It didn't have the effect at was desired.

"What's wrong?" Ryan asked. "Look at the friggen scoreboard."

"Its not that bad." Amanda said. "Maybe at practice, you guys will pay attention to me, instead of arguing with each other."

Elle and Callie smirked at Ryan and Suze.

"Or, worrying about my nails!" Amanda said.

"Like this is our fault?" Suze asked.

"Yeah, you were in here working on you computer!" Katie exclaimed.

Amanda looked taken aback. The blame that she had shot out at the girls had just been shot back at her.

"You know what?" Lane said. "I don't need this." She took her bag, and stomped out of the dugout.

The rest of the team followed. Eventually, Amanda dragged herself out of the dugout, and went home.

…………………

Practice was the next day. Amanda had half hoped that nobody would show up, but surprisingly everybody showed up, but they went looking too happy about it.

"Ok, is everybody ready?" Amanda said.

"No." Lane said. "We quit."

"Yeah. Majority rules." Ryan said.

"Look, I know that I have basically screwed up at a coach." Amanda said. "But I know we can come back from this."

"But we took at vote-" Suze started.

"WELL THAT'S TOO BAD!" Amanda shouted. "GET OUT ON THE FIELD RIGHT NOW!"

"This is unconstitutional." Lane muttered.

"Oh, stop using such big words." Ali said.

………………………….


	4. Jesse and Kelsey

"Jesse!" Amanda called. "JESSE!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Jesse said, going down the stairs, before his mom had an aneurism.

"You're joining the baseball team." Amanda said, "Here's your jersey." She tossed him a blue jersey with Belles printed largely on the front.

"Uh, how about no?" Jesse said.

"No, c'mon!" Amanda asked. Was she actually begging? She didn't know.

"I'm not playing on a team called the Belles, mom." Jesse told her.

"Please?" Amanda asked. "Please, please, please?"

"Why?" Jesse asked.

"Because I'm desperate!" Amanda shrieked. "We need a pitcher, Katie sucks!"

"Ok, only if you buy those season passes to the Angels games." Jesse said. "And my jersey only says B on it, ok?"

"Deal!" Amanda yelled. She hugged her son.

"Ewwww, gross, mom."

………………………

"Guys, this is Jesse." Amanda told them. "He's our pitcher."

Ryan looked at Jesse. "A boy?"

"Yeah, doesn't that, like, screw up the meaning of an all girls team?" Callie asked.

"Well said." Ali told her.

"Well, I'm sure Lane will tell us a word that will fit there." Callie said.

Lane pulled Callie's hair.

Jesse threw a mitt at Ryan. "Catch for me."

After throwing some pitches, the girls decided that Jesse was ok for the team.

……………………..

"Guys we did fine." Amanda said. "Tying is fine. We're playing fine. We'll get better."

"Not with out some more help." Ryan said to Suze.

Which is why they were watching the games, wearing baseball hats, Ryan sporting Red Sox and Suze sporting the Blue Jays, and huge sunglasses.

"So what are we looking for?" Suze said.

"A catcher or something." Ryan said. "I hate catching."

"What about him?" Suze said.

They two girls ran up to the fence, and peered through. The guy had thrown to second, got the unfortunate Mariner out, and had the ball thrown back to him, and got the Mariner going to home out.

"Yeah." Ryan said. "He'd be good."

Suze and Ryan laughed, and went over to the dugout.

The catcher had walked over to the dugout, and taken his helmet off. He was actually a she.

"Whoa." Ryan said, completely thinking that the catcher was a guy.

She had blonde hair slightly past her shoulders, with a small pixie nose sprinkled with freckles. Her eyes were bright blue, and she looked very athletic.

"Hey!" Suze yelled. She ran into the dugout, with Ryan. Many stares were glanced her way.

"Hey, I'm Ryan, this is Suze,"

"Uh, hi." The catcher said.

"Are you on this team?" Suze asked.

"No, I'm subbing."

"Oh, so then you can play for the Belles then?" Suze asked.

"No." She said. And she walked away.

"Don't you know who that is?" A Dodger asked.

"No." Ryan said.

"That's Kelsey Newman." He said.

"She's the toughest person in baseball and softball." Number 5 said.

"What do you mean?" Suze asked.

"She's broken ankles, sprained wrists, gotten into fights with people that she thought were out…"

"You name it." Number 18 said. "She's done it."

"But she's good." Ryan said.

"Yeah, she'll hit a homerun for ya every time up at bat." Number 5 said.

"Perfect." Ryan and Suze said at the same time. The linked arms and went out of the dugout. Suze waved to the boys, and then the two of them ran off.


End file.
